Vampire hunter gone soft
by inuandkagsbeliver
Summary: Bella never met edward or any of the Cullens. She falls in love with jake and life it great that is until vampires kill jake, now bella is pent on killing every vampire that lives, will her life change when she meets edward or is he will he fail as well R
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jake and I were walking down the beach to the spot where we had our first kiss. HE wouldn't tell me why we were here just that he had a surprise. "Jake please tell me what is going on I'm cold." I said laughing and shivering at the same time. Jake looked down at me and smiled

"Bells please don't ruin my fun we are almost there." Jake said ruffling my hair and stopping at our old hang out. "Ok here it goes." He said getting down on one knee.

"Oh, Jake. " I said almost crying.

"Isabella swan I love you with all of my being all of my soul. Will you marry me?"

As I was about to answer when something that felt like a rock hit me. I looked up and saw red eyes holding me down trying to bite me.

The last thing I saw was Jake tearing them off and as more and more came and they killed him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I stood watching the fire burn the young pixie type vampire. I was hiding behind a wall beside the door when she followed the sent of my blood that I had in a bucket in the corner of the furnace. The sound of her screams made shivers go up and down my spine. I couldn't understand why they hurt me now and not with the other hundreds of vampires I have killed.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" the young vampire cried tearlessly. That was it for me I had to let her out. I ran towards the furnace door and unlocked it and opened the door. She ran out and hugged me thanking me a million times over and over again.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I can't thank you enough for helping me." Just as she finished saying this, a boy walked into the room. He was lanky with bronze hair, very messy bronze hair, and light butterscotch eyes. He ran to the pixie one and hugged her.

"Alice I'm so glad your ok I'm sorry I didn't get here in time. Jasper would have killed me if you died." He said with a voice that made my knees quiver. I began to back away when the boy looked at me and smiled.

"I don't think I could thank you enough for saving Alice her husband would have killed me"He came over to me and hugged me. This made my heart jump. His body was cold but then again so was mine the old abandoned school was freezing. I had to run from the room because this feeling he gave me was much more fierce than the one Jacob gave me.

At Bella's house

When I walked into the house I noticed I had 43 messages on the answering machine. I went and pressed play. The first one was the guy from earlier, asking me to call him or message him with his instant messenger. I had decided to go for the messenger.

I had turned on the computer and added him and signed in my self when Sam called.

"Hello Sam what is it now." I said thinking it was just a social call

"I heard you let a vampire go, is this how you repay Jacob for giving his life for you! " Sam screamed at me

"Sam it was one vampire-"I started to say but he cut me off.

"Bella you're out of this. If you so much as talk to a vampire we will kill you for treason!" he screamed then hung up.

**Edwardcullen: Hello?**

**BeLlAsWaN: I'm sorry I can't talk at the moment **

**BeLlAsWaN signed off**

I ran out of my house leaving my computer on. I ran straight into the woods just looking for someone to fight.

I don't know why but I always felt safer in the woods. I stopped in the middle of a clearing that was filled with wild flowers. I fell to the floor crying, I reached into my back pocket and grabbed the knife Jake gave me and held it close to my heart and cried until I fell asleep


	3. What is going on with me

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters.

EPOV.

I stepped into my meadow and say the girl from earlier. I walked slowly up to her as if not to scare her and found her in a deep sleep. She must

have sensed my presence because she awoke and drew the knife on me. "Get back you blood-." She noticed who I was and put the blade away.

"Oh its you I thought you were a vampire." She said in a voice that made me want to embrace her and just hold her. "Well I –"before I got to

finish she ran to me and threw her arms around my waist and cried. "What's wrong why you are crying?" I said trying to sooth her.

B Pov

I suddenly noticed the sun was coming out and that he was still ice cold and hard as a rock. I raised my head to look at him and saw what looked

like a million tiny crystals embedded into his body all sparkling at once. All of what I was taught suddenly disappeared this creature was beautiful

not ugly and scary. His sent made me crave his lips on mine. Still my instincts were to kill him so I drew out my knife. I began to cry as he got into

a defensive form. "Why are you doing this?" he said quietly. I didn't even look at him I just looked away. "Jake please don't make me do this." I

said running toward Edward. When I thought I was at the point where he was, I was knocked on the ground with the knife to my throat instead

of his. I looked up to see him holding it there. He had a look of disappointment on his face. "I should have known." He whispered. When he wasn't

paying attention I reached into my pocket and got the other knife I had and put it near his throat. He just laughed. "Do it please do it I would

rather die than live this life." I threw the knife away and crashed my lips onto his. He returned the kiss just as eager as I had started. I felt his

hand ease up my shirt. I still had half a mind to make him stop. I pulled his hand away and began to get up. "I have to go now." I said not looking

at him. I began to walk/ run away until of course I fell as soon as I reached the woods. The vampire came over and helped me up. "My name is

Edward by the way bells." He said just disappearing.

I hope you liked it if its not as good as you hoped I had a small writers block in the middle I hope it passes soon. i know its small but i had the writers block.


	4. Lies and Truthes

Chapter three

Disclaimer_ I don't own the characters or twilight.

I watched the air that held his body there just moment before. I began to wonder how he knew my name and why he would tell me his.

"Why did he know my name?" I said mostly to myself and mostly saying it to him just hoping he didn't leave yet. I waited for a minute or two and

nothing,

so I got up off the ground and made my way back to my truck to return home.

At her house

I walked into my room and noticed something was out of place. It couldn't be that there was a pasty white vampire named Edward sitting on my

bed. I let out a very loud high pitched scream. He ran over to me and put his lips on mine to quiet my screaming. Of course I shut up at once and

kissed him back.

About two minutes later of kissing we were on my bed and his hand once again was going up my shirt. "Stop please." I begged getting out from

under him. "I can't please you wouldn't understand." He looked hurt but didn't protest.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" he said getting off my bed, and looking me in the eye. "What demons are under you bed at night

making you scream out to someone to forgive you for not being stronger." He said quoting what I had screamed to Jake in one of my dreams.

"How did you know, I mean It was a dream and I was calling to well my ex boyfriend Jake, but how did you know?" He watched me carefully

analyzing ever one of my words.

"I see is that why you wont let me touch you." For some reason his eye kept right on my throat.

"I know what you want go ask some other human to play helpless victim." He smiled as I said these words.

I knew this wasn't the Edward from the meadow, this ones eyes were black as the night and his voice didn't calm me, this ones voice was of

someone I did not want to meet in a dark alley way, or in my room in the middle of the woods.

"Who are you really?" I asked in a very shaky voice. I looked at the other side of the room and saw a pair of topaz eyes staring at me intently.

"Smart little Bella you do know what you are doing." He smiled at me and dispelled the illusion of Edward and was a blonde headed boy. "My

name is James." He said letting his teeth show.

"And she is mine." The real Edward stepped in front of me. I can tell you now I didn't like him defending me. He wasn't Jake and I wasn't his. "I'm

not your Edward."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "You are mine to protect." He said as James leapt at him.


	5. please read

Authors note:: it is beginning to look like no one likes this story as much as some ….. im in a complete writers block on what should happen next….. give me some ideas please!

Your loving author Belladonna


	6. chapter four

It was two years since that happened. I haven't seen Edward or any of them since then. I head a whistle saying it was my stop and I got off the bus. I haven't been to forks in a since then, from what I heard they all left the same time I did. I now live in New York. I'm still fighting vampires but only at night now I mean I do have a job, lol. I was actually on my way to work at the moment before I had the flash back. Today I was to get a new partner because my old was shot and killed. Oh I work in police by the way I guess newborn dork vampires just wasn't enough. I walked into the station and saw a very familiar face. "Oh no." I whispered to myself. Edward Cullen walked out of the chief's office and was pointed right to me. He walked right into the sun and was perfectly normal. I didn't understand at first until he was close enough to me that I could see his eyes were green. "Edward this is Sapphire she is our lead detective she will show you the ropes at the moment she is about to go look at a break in," he looked at me. "Take him with you show him the ropes." I looked him up and down and left slamming my car door and waiting for Edward to get in the car. "Sapphire huh when did you change your name." He said looking at me while I was driving.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. "After Charlie died and Rene gone already I had no one left I just wanted to disappear so no one could ever find me." I said looking back at the road. I was driving one handed with my other on my lap.

He reached out and took my hand and held it firmly. "Your no longer cold why?" my question seemed to take him off guard and he let go of my hand and looked out the passenger window.

"A lot of things have happened since the last time you saw me. Carlisle found a way to cure one of us and here I am the rest stayed away from me. I don't know why but they said it was better. I just ended up in collage and became a detective just like you." I shook my head he was not like me he has lived longer than I he shouldn't be able to live he should have died when his time came. "Just like Jake!" I accidentally said the last of my thought out loud.

"Look I'm sorry about Jake but please don't take it out on me. We are here by the way." I looked at the place and just couldn't take it. I picked up my phone and called another officer. "Hey Dale I can't take this you know I don't feel to well come to 555 main and 5th thanks you're the best See ya." I sped out of the parking lot and drove straight to my house. As I got out of the car Edward followed I knew he would. I walked up to my house and grabbed him and pulled him in. I attacked his mouth with my own. I needed him more now than I have ever.

Epov

She kissed me like she had always wanted to, and of course like the gentleman I am I kissed her back like I have always wanted to.

Bpov

I slowly began to back him into my room.

I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "What am I doing? I shouldn't do this but I can't help it." I whispered mostly to myself. Edward hugged me and whipped away my tears. "Bella we don't have to do anything just yet I love you, yes I said it Bella I have loved you since you saved Alice." I began to cry again once he said it. Because sadly I loved him just the same. "I love you to Edward but I'm still broken over you kind." He knew what I meant and carried me to my bed and crawled in with me and just held me all night. I didn't have nightmares that night just dreams about Edward and I being together. Nothing could go wrong this time.

_**I hope you guys like this chapter sorry about the long pause I had a major writers block. Plus my cousin's came down from Michigan my dog died all this holiday crap I just hope you keep reading because I'm back and here for good lol well don't forget to review. Really important.**_


	7. Authors note im sorry for the

Authors note

Ok I was wondering should I leave Edward a human or have him be changed then have Bella get into a car accident and be changed with Edward,,,, oh and should I have Jake come back ,,,, I would like a vote please reply and tell me what you think ,,,, I know you hate these and I doubt I'm going to have many more of these authors notes because I'm ready to write I'm just not sure what you guys would prefer I know I know its your story but I would like to fit the needs of my very few fans.

Your Loving author,

inuandkagsbeliver


	8. Jake or Edward?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. , though I wish I did.

Oh and did I mention that there is a little lemon with Bella and Jacob in this chapter if not you know now tee he. This is the only JACOB/BELLA chapter ok stop worrying.

BPOV

I awoke in my room nothing different though there was a strong pair of warm arms around my waist. My mind immediately thought it was Jake

that is until I turned and saw Edward. I have to admit my heart sank when I saw him. I slowly got out of his arms and got into my shower. The

warm water made my skin tingle. I closed my eyes and thought of Jake. How his temperature was always over 110 never a normal temperature, but then again neither was I, I never thought of my self normal after the night Sam told he couldn't save Jake. I then knew what I had to do, just after a few min of thinking of Jake I had to go back, back to the family I left behind, back to where I belonged. I walked back into my bedroom to find Edward gone; I can't tell you how relieved I felt, I was never good with goodbyes. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed my coat, and out the door I went. I was at the air port when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see……

"JAKE!!!" I got out of the line and ran right to him. I didn't know if it was real of fake, when his arms encircled my small frame I knew it was real.

"Jake I……I thought you were dead." Then it hit me, I looked up at him and saw that smile had gone from his face.

"You left me on ……purpose…….. The whole purposing thing was a cover ……….you didn't want me around you anymore because I was just human." He looked saddened with him self when I said this. I got out of his arms immediately. "It was a lie …….just to get rid of me…………" I slapped him across the face. Though I didn't hurt him it surprised him none the less. He put his hand to the side of his face though it didn't hurt him physically it did hurt him emotionally.

"Bella please I didn't want to, Sam made me, please, please forgive me I'm so-"

"When will you do things for yourself Jacob Black?" I interrupted him.

"Believe me Bella I know what you-". He tried to explain

"NO JACOB YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU KNOW NOTHING…………. You don't know how much you hurt me Jacob black you know nothing of the sort." I screamed at him and ran towards my car. I just couldn't stand to be near him anymore. I mean yes I loved him but that is until I found out that he faked his death just to get rid of me. Now tell me that isn't low and I will hit you upside your head.

I got into my car and I started to cry. Suddenly I heard the passenger door open to see Jacob get into the car. He was shaking with anger at himself.

"Look Bells I didn't want to hurt you the proposal was against Sam not with him. After the vampires attacked Sam told you I died when I had to be transferred to a hospital or I would have died, look I was in a coma until about a month ago, they wouldn't even tell me where you were or what happened after I got screwed up, They told me you moved on that you were with that Cullen kid." He hissed the name. "I didn't want to believe it so I took one of the letters you sent Emily and followed the address. I walked into you apartment this morning to see _Edward_ leaving and I knew I lost you at that moment. So I was on my way back to La Push when I saw you, I was just going to catch up with you, I didn't know they told you I died I always thought that they told you the truth and you didn't want to wait for me to get better."

Tears were threatening to spill over my eyes and he looked at me with tears falling from his own.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore, I thought I lost you to someone else, and that a few days later I would get an invite to your wedding with _Cullen_." He whispered each word with so much care that I had to believe him.

"Jake I fought vampires alone for over six years. I could have died just to avenge you. I never stopped loving you and I don't think I ever could. Edward was leaving my apartment yes but that doesn't mean I'm with him." He stopped my talking with his lips crashing down on my own.  
This kiss was not like the ones we had shared six years ago this one was pent up on emotion, such as lust love and desire; this kiss was filled with passion.

His tongue licked my lower lip ever so gently begging for entrance. I had happily let him into my mouth savoring the taste of him. He nibbled on my bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth sucking on it. Suddenly my phone began to ring. "Shit I have to get that." I kissed him again. "Hold that thought." I quickly looked at my phone and saw the chief's number.

"Yo chief what's wrong." I said looking at Jacob.

"Well for one you're late and two there is a robbery we need you and Edward to check out Edward is here and you are not care to explain." He practically yelled into the phone.

"No sir ill be there in a matter of minutes." I looked at Jake and I have to say he looked depressed. "Ok look I have to go I'm sorry but I do have a job so ill call you later then if I still got your number." I smiled and kissed him again.

"I'll call you I got your cell because I'm not sure where I'm going to be at the moment Sam and the others are pissed that I went to find you and I might have to go back and take what they have. OK I love you Bella." He said leaving my car.

"I loved you to Jake I really did." I said watching him go. I started my car and set off to the station, my mind was going through all that happened today, I was so deep in thought I didn't see the tractor trailer sway right into my lane and I hit it dead on.

CPOV

I was called into the hospital with an urgent message from my co workers.

It seems that a robbery was about to take the life of a young man and not just a young man but my son. And It also seems a tragic car accident is about to claim a life of a young girl neither of them will live and I know this, so I must make the choice to damn Edward back to the life of a vampire which he tried so hard to get out of, or let him taste the sweet satisfaction of death not to see your loved ones dying around you and you can do nothing to stop it. And this young girl can I damn her to this life as well or let her die, these decisions I have made before but yet I can not choose to help my son which finally made it out of eternal damnation and damn another child to this life of constant watch always being careful not to slip, or not to let them see who you really are in life, or well in my case, what you are.

The chose was made the moment I saw Edward writhing in pain on the gurney, and the Young girl whose breathing was slowing to a stop. I ushered all the other doctors out of the room telling them we can not help, once they were gone I bite the major veins in each patient and got them as far away from the hospital as I could. The chose was made now it was up to them to keep it.

Bpov

I knew I was dead because the writhing pain I was in I was burning, I knew I earned a spot in hell when I started to kill people (vampires), but what I didn't know was that Edward was there with me, coxing me through it all, three day I withstood this pain and in each day I thought of Jake which made the pain worse.

On the forth day I opened my eyes and saw each practical of dust flying through the air I heard the quiet whispering of someone, I looked around and there was no one in the room, just me. I then heard quiet foot steps coming to the door, with all my new senses I knew what I was I just had to be sure. As I watched Edward walk into the room looking the same he did five years ago, that was when I knew.

"I'm a vampire ain't I." I asked in a perfect bell voice which was not mine. My hand flew to my throat when I saw Jake walk in. The burning sensation was so painful that I wanted to just guzzle a glass of; my next thought scared me so much that I ran to the other side of the room far away from him.

"She needs blood Jacob you shouldn't be here." Edward said trying to grab Jake as he walked towards me.

"We are enemies now Bells do you understand what I want to do right now, I want to kill you Bella and I never thought I would say that, ever!" Tears sprung to his eyes when I flinched at his words, I wanted to cry as well but I couldn't my newly found eyes had no tears to produce. I felt empty when I couldn't hear my heart beat fast like it would have before, no I could only hear jakes, and I wanted his warmth I felt to cold now.

"Edward please leave us for a moment," I spoke so fast I didn't think Jake understood. "Jake I didn't ask for this, you know I hate their, well I guess now its my kind, I would have rather died than live eternally eating off humans, I hate blood as it is, how will I drink it!" when I screamed the last part he flinch, as well did the house.

"Look Jake I want you to do me a favor, please forget about me forget I ever lived, Take this." I handed him the Silver heart necklace he gave me along with the wedding ring. "Take them and burn them forget I ever lived move on." Jake took two longs steps toward me and captured my lips.

"Bella please don't do this just don't make me forget. " He spoke softly and quickly to get the words out before I could say anything.

"Jake it is better this way trust me." I whispered to him then I ran out of the house far away so I could think.

I finally quit running when I got a clear meadow far outside of town, I sat on a rock and berried my head into my knees and cried tearlessly. I heard a noise beside me, like someone just sat down.

"Bella I know how you feel, you didn't want this and I'm sorry, but I didn't do it." Edward spoke each word with care.

"do you know how hard it is to see the man you longed to see for six years and finally have him back……….. then have to leave him the four days later, because you are enemies, do you have any idea how much it hurts!" I said looking at his face. He reached over to touch me and I moved away, his hand fell to the ground.  
"Oh I see you still hold me responsible for what happened to you, I didn't want to damn you!" he screamed at me but then his voice was soft,

"But Carlisle……….Carlisle said if he didn't you would ……….die." he almost choked on the word. "You may not believe me now but Bella I have grown to love you just the way you were the hard headed vampire killing Bella you were, I know she is still there hell you are still hardheaded but just know I begged him to try and not damn you to this life, but he said this was the only way, I stayed there with you during my change and your own, trying to save you from this pain, and all my attempts failed. I couldn't –"I cut him off by kissing his cheek.

"Edward I don't blame you I don't but just please understand the man I maybe ever loved just told me he wanted to kill me, I know you love me but I hated you until about yesterday so please give me time." I sighed getting to my feet. "I will not feed off of humans isn't there another way." I said looking at him.

He smiled at me with perfect white teeth, not a whole smile but a crooked one, a smile that made my heart soar.

"There is another way, one that my family and I have lived with for hundreds of years if you count Carlisle of course." At that moment I smelled something that made the pain come back, the smell was wonderful, I immediately took off after it when I noticed it was a young girl at a park, not to far away from where I was, that had fallen and scraped her knees, there was a small amount of blood, but I wanted it, I walked out of the shadows and got on my knees by the girl.

"Are you ok sweetie?" I asked in a motherly voice. Her little lip was puckered as she shook her head no. I had remembered that I had a band-aid in my pocket so I looked at her.

"I'll tell you what I got a magic band- aid in my pocket ill give it to you if you smile for me." The little girl tried to smile through her tears.

"That will do." I pulled out the band-aid and placed it on her knee; once I did she grinned so big it could have lit that sky, and ran off to play with her friends. I ran out of there as fast as I could.

"Bella I'm surprised you didn't attack." Edward said sounding amazed. I smiled at him.

"I couldn't do that to a little girl not so young." Though I wanted to I didn't admit it I wanted to kill that little girl as much as I wanted to fuck Edward Cullen, though he would never know, it just seemed that now in this state I wanted him more than ever, I couldn't tell him yet though not until I was sure.

Edward smiled at me when I looked at him. All I could do to keep myself from attacking him that very moment I smelled something in the wood that didn't smell as good as the little girl but it smelt ok, I took off after it not knowing what the hell it was but anything that would satisfy my huger was good enough to run after. When I got up to the creature I noticed it was a mountain lion. It didn't take me long to react I ran after the creature and before it even knew what was going on I sank my teeth into its neck and sucked it dry. Once I was done I began to cry, my clothes splattered with its blood.

"I'm a monster……. A monster." In a flash Edward had me in his arms.

"Shhhh Bella your not a monster you are beautiful, everything but a monster," he whispered to me over and over and I cried tearlessly into his shirt. Suddenly the urge was too much for both of us, His lips cam crashing down on mine. The kiss was hot a passionate, our tongues intertwined with the urge to get closer to one another, I whispered his name as his lips left my own only to travel down my neck. I heard a gasp from a voice all too familiar,

"Jake…." I said pushing Edward away ready to face Jacob black my once fiancé.

"Oh I see how it is Bella you really did forget me when Sam told you I was dead." My once beating heart was tore at his words,

" fine then Bella I see what this is now I will never see you again and if I do I will kill you and Edward so step wisely my child," with that he was gone. And I sank to the floor in fear and hurt.

_So what do you think you like it or not I must know and if I don't I will cry tearlessly lol well until my next chappie? _

_You loving author_

_Belladonna Parker_


End file.
